My Last Breath
by Libellula Blue
Summary: Lily's life is ripped apart in a few seconds. In these few seconds, she has a flashback about her life. OneShot. Not brilliant XD


**A/N: A OneShot about Lily's life before she dies. Flashback.**

"Ooo!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down clapping my small pale, 8 year old hands together in delight. "The snows getting thicker!"

"Oh shut up." My sister snapped, glaring at me over her book. "Go away you stupid ketchup eater." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Be that way." I huffed and walked off.

~x~

"What's your name?" A small boy with black unruly hair and glasses asked.

"Lily Evans. How about you?" I blushed a little and looked down in embarrassment. He was kind of cute.

"James Potter." He stuck his hand out. "Would a pretty little thing like you like to join me in our compartment?"

I shook his hand, which felt a little sweaty in my own. I was not used to compliments and didn't know just quite how to respond.

"O-Okay," I stammered, releasing his hand to lug along my luggage.

"Here, let me help you with that." He lifted me onto the train first, and the bag second and pushed me gently on the small of her back to show me the way to the compartment Sirius was waiting in, pulling my bag along with him. "Just in this one." He stops and opens the door for me to walk through. "Take a seat by the window, I'll just sort out your bag."

I did as I was told and parked my backside on the wide comfy seat and watched James lift my bag with ease up onto the shelf. He slid into the seat next to me. "You're too nice." I scrutinised.

"Don't get too used to it." The boy lounging opposite me with a newspaper looked up. "He's usually mean to people from a muggle background."

"Oi!" James interrupted. "What are you on about?"

"She's a muggle born James. That's why she's so nervous. Magic and this shit is all new to her. Duhh." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't mean to interrupt but what's a muggle born?" I hesitantly asked.

"Someone with born from non-magical parents." He explained. James just stood there staring at me.

"Oh," I whispered as it dawned on me. "So you guys have parents with magic?"

"Yeah." James nodded. Snapping out of his delirium. "But don't worry." He reassured me. "I'll make sure they stay in line. Usually, people get teased and called names if they are from a…Muggle background." He ran his hand through his already messy hair.

Another boy walked in. He looked…Kind of mouse-like. "This is Peter Pettigrew." Sirius introduced. The squat boy peered at me and gave me the once over. Sniffing in distaste and hauling his bag onto the shelf. He plonked himself down next to Sirius, blue eyes roaming all over her body. "Peter, this is…"

"Lily Evans." I said, realising that the 'Sirius' boy had not known my name. Sirius was pale and had slightly long black hair.

"Sirius Black by the way. Always the charmer." He winked over at me and swung his legs round so that Peter could sit down. "Not as bad as my brother. I swear. He's evil." He winked again.

"Just Lupin left to get here now." As if on cue, another boy walked into the compartment with sandy blonde hair, lean and medium height. He glanced around and took note that I was there, nodded to me and introduced himself. He looked tired. The bruise like shadows under his eyes made it look like he had not slept in over a week. "We're all childhood friends by the way." Which explained it all.

"We are the Marauders." They said in unison. And the train groaned and creaked under the weight of all the students. They started to move.

~x~

Quidditch. I can't fly a broom for toffee. But James can. James is wonderful, and a wonderful flyer. He even made the Qudditch team. Seeker. You have to fly round the pitch and catch the snitch. A little flying golden ball. It moves so fast. But it's annoyingly essential. You need to catch it to finish the game.

~x~

James is so cheesy. Getting down on one knee as if about to propose, he whispered, "Lily Flower. Will you go out with me?" for the one hundredth time that week. Will he ever give up?

"Sorry James, but no thanks."He's bedded way too many girls. I will NOT be one of them.

"Aww but Lil's!" He pleaded. Brown eyes watering.

Unable to stand the puppy dog stare he was giving me, I repeated "No." and walked away.

~x~

"Put him DOWN!" I screamed at James, red in the face. Now fourth years. He was dangling Severus, or 'Snivellus', upside down in the air by one ankle in front of everyone else.

Not sure whether the red in his face was a blush or the blood rushing to his head, James let him go so he crumpled on the grass in a heap.

I stormed up to James and practically screamed at him, "You arrogant, pigheaded jerk! You complete and utter chessy knob! How could you do this? What has he ever done to you? You're so up yourself and you wonder why I say no to you when you ask me out about a billion times. Stupid dumb ass think you're the bloody best and that you own the whole fucking school. You prance around with your messy hair attracting girls here there and everywhere. Whore. You're such a slutty dingle berry!" and I stormed off. Fuming. Leaving Severus to get up by himself. Confident that James was going to hate me.

~x~

"Ohh Please Lily, give me a chance!" James was on his hands and knees, begging me.

"Okay. Here's the deal. If you become head boy, I will go on ONE date with you to Hogsmead. If I enjoy it, I MAY go out with you again. But if not. You're a stuffed pepper." God I love food related insults. I just, usually, can't think of them.

~x~

James kissed me goodnight. I blushed. Looking back at him over my shoulder walking up the stairs, I winked, leaving James to sort out his rather 'Hard' problem. I can't admit it to him. But I do like him. A lot.

~x~

"You WHAT?" I exclaimed after walking into the compartment where the Marauders were hiding. I had just broken the news that I had become head girl.

James was head boy.

He got his wish.

One date with me. The hot headed muggle born.

Damn him. Just cause he's such a hot chocolate.

~x~

"Do you want an ice cream? Any sweets? Anything? I'm buying, Lily Flower." James was leading me into honey dukes by the hand. He was really enjoying this. Our first date.

"I'll have a chocolate ice cream. Keep it simple." I smiled. I liked him a lot. He just didn't know that. And those coffee coloured eyes...

~x~

"I enjoyed my day. Thank you James. I was pleasantly surprised." It had been one of those days that seemed to go just that little bit too quick. I kissed him goodnight. For once and he tasted sweet, those cherry stained lips... And walked up to the safety of the girls dorms.

~x~

Down on one knee. We've not long left school and we were at one of the parks near his house. "Will you marry me? Love me and hold me for as long as I shall live Lily Flower?"

"Yes James." I hugged him tight. "Of course I will you banana."

~x~

Daaaa Da Da Da. I'm walking down the aisle. How I came to marry the one person I used to hate, I do not know. I guess I just fell for his charm. The almighty James Potter. Trouble maker extrodinaire.

~x~

"I do." He smiled at me. That sweet crooked smile.

"And do you, Lily Evans, take…."

~x~

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." He kissed me softly and the priest waved his wand over us, wrapping us in a golden light, lifting us above the audience, whit gown flowing around me.

~x~

"I'm going to call him Harry." I smiled. Holding a small child in my arms. My child. He had the greenest eyes but looked just like James, down to the black unruly hair.

"I think that's a wonderful name." James smiled towards us and took the small boy out of my arms to cradle him for the first time.

~x~

I screamed, "No Not Harry! Please! Not Harry." I outstretched my arms to protect the one year old son of mine cowering in the cot from the from the pure evil in human form wishing to kill him, who had already killed his father. My husband.

Everything was green as the flashbacks finished. They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die. They were right and I crumpled to the ground, my whole world ripped apart, sure my only son was about to die.

~x~


End file.
